bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumiko Hadashi
墨子 裸足 Sumiko Hadashi is the Captain of Squad 12, and the 3rd President of the SRDI. She is also incredibly crazy. Be careful when she's happy. She can, however, also be very nice, if you are nice (but not overly so) to her. }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday September 3rd - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Age/Age of appearance 542/27 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'11'' - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 95 lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type O+ - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Science - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Captain - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position 3rd seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division Squad 12 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner Azumi Haruko (Lieutenant) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations SRDI and Squad 12 Barracks - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Yudan'nonai Fukurō - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Shuryō Fukurō - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Class/Level AV-3 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 12 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 16 (18 in bankai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 16 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 18 (20 in bankai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 16 (18 in bankai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 18 (20 in bankai) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Points earned 9 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Total points 99 - }} |- |- |} Extra Details Hair: Long brown hair, with flecks of white Eyes: Green, rather large, sharp looking. Late nights working away have caused the area under her eyes to become incredibly purple. Sumiko has a pair of glasses that she uses for reading, although she doesn't need them. Distinctive traits: Can rotate head nearly 360 degrees both ways, like an owl. Has low blood pressure. Her bones have all been switched for carbon-fiber replacements, leaving them just as strong, if not stronger, but also leaving her incredibly light. Favourite food: Meat, especially rodent meat, although she's developed a taste for hollows as well. Mmm. It's because she's owl-like. Least favourite food: Veggies. She'd rather get their nutritional value from chemicals. Why would an owl eat veggies? Reiryoku colour: Brown. Personality: Doesn't always want to get involved, a watcher, stares at random people on the street. Sociopathic, which explains the preference for neutrality in most situations. Can be very friendly on a good day, very angry on a bad day. Willing to go the distance for the sake of science. Always looking for test subjects. Incredibly loyal to those she thinks deserves it. Always likes compliments from superiors. Watchful over/incredibly protective of her subordinates. Helpful to everyone. Dislikes arrogance. Her many different moods combined with the sociopathy surprise a lot of people very often. She does actually have many different voices that are different aspects or emotions that are constantly arguing in her head. Whichever one (or team, yes they team up sometimes) is winning is her dominant mood. Sumiko would worry about them all teaming up against her, if they weren't so argumentative about what each other should do. Although, Science and Insanity, already major forces on their own, often find ways to overcome their differences and take control. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Yudan'nonai Fukurō Basis/Theme Knowledge Manipulation/Owls Zanpakuto Shikai: "Reveal them! Yudan'nonai Fukurō!" (Wakeful/Watchful Owl) Sumiko's zanpakuto turns into a pair of metallic gauntlets. Each fingertip of the gauntlets has an extended talon. Contact with the gauntlets count as contact for the sake of Manabu. Picture will be added soon. Manabu 学ぶ (Learn) Shikai, permanent passive, requires contact. Basis: Ability Intuition. Manabu is initially activated by Sumiko clapping her hands, it is active as long as Sumiko is in shikai. Sumiko learns about whatever she comes into contact with as long as she is in contact with it. Learning entails emotions, memories, thoughts, abilities, usefulness, etc. Inanimate objects can still reveal their properties. Blood can continue to reveal information about the person who got cut for a period of time based on the amount of blood (normal cut = 10 seconds) Oshieru 教える (Teach) Shikai, offensive, little-to-medium effort required (depending on target struggling or not), medium or less range. Basis: Information Combat. Sumiko can send information to someone else. This can either tell an ally something important, or it can be used to send a pulse of useless information (eg. THE SKY IS BLUE.) at an opponent's mind, acting like a DDOS works on a server, and overloading the opponent's brain. The effect can range from complete inability to do anything for a turn or two to disabling confusion to having maybe to slow down one's movements so one can think properly to just getting a headache. Zanpakuto Bankai: "Bankai, Shuryō Fukurō!" (Hunting Owl) Chi wa Chikaranari 知は力なり (Knowledge Becomes Power) Bankai, offensive, effort depends on number of owls summoned (<5 little, 5+ medium, 20+ large), medium or less range. Basis: Life Creation. Sumiko conjures a number of owls equal to the number of facts she learnt about her opponent. These owls fly at an opponent; they do physical attacks and disappear after their attack path has been traveled (1 turn). Conjuring up to 5 owls to attack can be done immediately. For every additional 5 owls that Sumiko wants to summon at once, Sumiko must prepare her attack for a turn (10 owls would require a turn to prepare and will attack next turn, 15 owls would require 2 turns to prepare, etc.) Loopholes: Everything is not learned at once (imagine a search engine, there are immediate results, but more time will yield more results, so will more contact time give more info). More obvious info is prioritized over mysterious info, although known facts can be excluded from the "search" so less time can be used to find things. The effect of Oshieru is useless against mindless creatures (eg. some hollows), and the effects can be reduced by an opponent having a high reiryoku. The owls in Chi wa Chikaranari can be dodged by those with high speed and even destroyed, should someone be both fast and powerful enough. Backstory Sumiko Hadashi awoke as a silent infant in early September. How had she died? She was certainly too young to remember. People quickly crowded around her. Her eyes darted about wildly, taking in her surroundings. When slapped, she gave a little cry of annoyance, but then was silent again. The nurses were about to give her a second slap, when the infant reached her hand up, as if to block the "attack". A couple came forward and adopted her on the spot. They realized how aware this child was, and named her "Sumiko", meaning "lucid child". She grew up with her adopted parents in District 8 of the Southern Rukongai. Her parents also thought that she would make a good Shinigami, and started training her even before she could walk. They had originally wanted to wait until later, but after a little bit of demon arts destroyed a small patch of garden, they thought it best to try to get her to control her powers. It didn't work well. She wasn't learning. Her toddler mindset was incredibly curious, but could not pay attention for any extended period of time. One day, Sumiko's parents left on an important errand, but they had been too busy to tell their daughter. Sumiko waited for what seemed an impossibly long period of time (2 hours) until she falsely came to a conclusion: that her parents weren't coming back. So she left, taking a few basic things, to explore. She started off in the direction towards the poorer districts. The first few days were simple, she was still in the richer districts, and people gave her food, water and money. After a while, people stopped giving her water, since that was pretty accessible, then after a while more, people stopped giving her food. Food went bad, money was always good. Then money grew scarcer, but Sumiko walked on. She managed to scavenge for scraps, catching pets and killing them for food, and also to look at their anatomy. She was a strange child. Eventually, someone attacked her. She had her training and made full use of it, but she still realized it might not be enough for later on. That night is when she heard the owl's call. The call of her zanpakuto, but she had no sword. But that call urged her to continue, to never stop. It didn't take long for her to be able to manifest her zanpakuto, going into its world was, at most times, inconvenient. The owl taught her the ways of the world, and she had a live visual demonstration. Sumiko learned how to learn, how to search, how to find. She learned kido, so she could defend herself. She learned to brawl, in case her kido was not enough. She became fast, to dodge any attacks against her. Then she made it to the end. After many years, spending a few days in each district, she made it the the final district. On her travels, news of the Seireitei were great, so she turned around and headed for it. The backtrack took significantly less time, seeing as she knew which way to go and she had already seen everything that she had passed, and she soon found herself at home. She learned from neighbours how right she had been. Her parents never came back. They got to the house, but were told that Sumiko had left, so they left searching for her. The neighbours were crying while retetlling the story, saying her parents had long since died from grief. It was a shame that they died, and a shame that Sumiko didn't care, couldn't care. In their attempts to make her a shinigami, they could not show their love for her. As far as Sumiko was concerned, her only parent was her zanpakuto. The one who raised her, and taught her. She went through the final 7 districts without a hitch. At the doors of the Seireitei, she sat. Eventually a shinigami noticed her persistence and tested her ability. Seeing her skill with kido, the shinigami managed to enroll her in the Academy. It was later discovered that the shinigami who helped her was her older brother, Hayai oni Hadashi, also adopted by the same parents, whom she had never known since he left before she arrived. Though she was a bit older than her classmates, she managed to graduate with the people her own age because of her aptitude and intelligence. She learned her shikai only days after picking up the Asauchi. Bankai took her a still many years, but she had had many decades of communicating with her zanpakuto while walking, so she had an enormous head start on most people who achieved bankai. Now she is part of the twelfth division, satisfying her curiosity. She's not that strong, but god help you if you mess with her. Although he was only a small part of her life, Sumiko will never forget her brother who helped her out at the gates. That's why she will loyally follow to her death the people who she thinks deserve it. PS: It's okay to trust her, just don't make a habit of it. Relationships Lorcian Kouyou-Kobayashi Sumiko and Lorcian got to know each other when Sumiko was a 3rd seat and Lorcian was 4th. Lorcian then was lieutenant to Sumiko for quite a while. Now, Lorcian has become Captain of the 7th squad, and Sumiko is really proud of her for it. Sumiko and Lorcian are not related, but are like sisters to each other, Sumiko being the older sister. Sumiko tries her best to take care of her when she needs it, but Sumiko knows that Lorcian can handle her own more often than not, especially since they are of equal level. Hisao Ibarazaki Sumiko is currently dating Hisao, but they both agree that they are still going to get to know each other a bit more and not rush into marriage like a number of other people. Azumi Haruko Sumiko met Azumi when Sumiko was a 3rd seat and Azumi was 5th. They fought at one point, Sumiko narrowly winning. Sumiko worries about Azumi sometimes, and plays more of the doting mother, albeit a weird one. Azumi is Sumiko's current Lieutenant. Hayai oni Hadashi Her adopted brother. Strangely enough, they actually share a very rare genetic mutation. He is no longer a part of the Gotei 13. Kokishin Nengen While Sumiko always likes a fellow scientist and would happily oblige many of their wishes, she feels as though she may need to pull the reins in a little on the wishes that Kokishin has. Yes, he produces results, but at what cost? He's nearly blown up large portions of the SRDI multiple times! Still, any scientist is a friend of Sumiko's since they understand her mind a little more than the rest of the world. Makato Kiyoshi Sumiko is scared of this dude. Seriously. One day, she's going to go crazy, and one day, Kiyoshi will have to stop her. That is her unavoidable fate, well, it is to her at least. Yukimura Raidon Sumiko hates him. It's because of an incident at a party. He tried to get her to drink. Forcibly. He ended up syringed. He's tried to get along with her since then, in his usual imposing manner, but she doesn't forgive easily, especially not someone like him. Another incident has left him hating her equally, and, despite the attempts made by both sides, there seems to be no way for them to get along ever again. Korren Yashwaii Sumiko kidnapped him and a certain Hara Mushanaokoji. She was about to experiment on the pair of them when Mizuro showed up to save them. She barely got away with it and damn near split the seireitei in two because of it. Korren seems to think Sumiko still wouldn't hurt him, at least not seriously. The fool. Speaking of Mizuro Alas, poor Mizuro, Sumiko knew him well. They fought over their differences, but at the end of the day, they both understood what it was like to be the other and have to put up with everybody's shit. Sonkai Mizumichi Since she is one of the other female captains, they should get along a bit better, but Sumiko gets all depressed around her for no apparent reason. And then Sonkai yells at her for it. Shinya Tsubasa Neutral, she knows that he knows that she's up to something, but she's always up to something. The one time he tried to stop her, when he knew about her kidnapping the 2 shinigami, he was easily dealt with. Though he was the one that brought Mizuro (curses, foiled again). Sumiko wishes that Shinya would never science, but Shinya always has his own plans. Higosha Banteki Sumiko doesn't hate him, but she certainly doesn't like him. She has talked with him before in a kindly manner, but she thinks that he is a battle-born beast, unable to appreciate the glory of tactics and strategy. Hiroku Shikuga He unknowingly pisses her off a lot. Whether by asking her to build a jetpack, wanting microscopic cameras but refusing to give a valid reason for needing them (she's not just going to give them away to whoever), or straight up thinking that they are friends because of the previous 2 things he did. It's people like Hiroku that make it difficult for her to stay in control of her sanity. Redvain Professional friendliness, as to a colleague. Sumiko has given Redvain some of her blood, and he has given her some of his. They share blood records. Then he left. She took all his records. Hirotoshi Flamingo You know how Sumiko hates Raidon? Well she hates Flamingo more. Maybe she should at least try to be nice to the captain of her boyfriend, but she can't bring herself to do it. His attempts to be charming disgust her in the worst ways and his automatic hate for arrancars and his battle-set mind fill her with utter revolt. She tried to make him hate her back instead of him loving to mess with her. She tricked him and managed to experiment on him, he grew pink feathers like a flamingo. He loved it. She hated that he loved it. How unfortunate it was that he left. Hinata Matsuo Sumiko and Hinata were on good terms, as they were the only 2 female captains for a while, and their squads are relatively close. Sumiko was perfectly willing to do a few favours for Hinata if she ever wanted any. Limos de Veneno Sumiko's bitter arch-nemesis/rival/whatever scientist for the arrancar. She's had a quick tour of his place, and knows that has tried to find out what her abilities are. She also knows that there was a great mind like her own hidden within the child body he had. Unfortunately, he is gone as well, so the rivalry cannot play out its full course.